wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Гробница Саргераса
Tomb of Sargeras raid added in Patch 7.2|the audio drama series related to Gul'dan and the tomb, Tomb of Sargeras (audio)}} Гробница Саргераса - это остатки храма Элуны в древнем городе эльфов Сурамар (тот самый город, в котором провели годы своей юности Тиранда , Малфурион и Иллидан ). Хранительница Эгвинн использовала эту гробницу для заключения там аватара Саргераса , которого она победила в смертельном поединке. Раскол поместил гробницу на дно Великого Моря, но позднее она была поднята из-под воды Гул'Даном , который верил, что сила, содержащаяся в теле Саргераса, сделает его богом (это было обещано ему и именно за этим он впервые открыл Тёмный Портал ). Чернокнижник привёл с собой на острова целую армию, сформированную из кланов Сумеречного Молота и Бушующего Шторма. Эта армия составляла примерно треть от всего войска Орды и уведя такое количество воинов, Гул'Дан способствовал поражению Орды в Лордероне . Сам он был разорван на куски стражами гробницы у самого зала Ока (когда-то бывшего Двором Луны), а его войска были разбиты прибывшими солдатами Оргрима Молота Рока , который был вынужден прервать атаку на Лордерон, чтобы разобраться с предательством Гул'Дана. В дальнейшем, Терон Кровожад отправил своего лейтенанта Рагнока на помощь Тагару, Фенрису и их воинам в Гробницу Саргераса. Их миссией было обнаружить и захватить Драгоценный скипетр Саргераса . Внутри гробницы они встретили демона и одолели его. Демон держал скипетр, и герои забрали его. Тогда Рагнок под угрозой смерти заставил орков содействовать ему в получении Ока Саргераса. Однако, Фенрис был непреклонен и Рагнаку пришлось пересмотреть своё решение отправиться в Зал Ока. Много лет спустя гробницу посетил Иллидан в поисках Ока Саргераса, с помощью которого он хотел разрушить Нордскол в соответствии с приказом Кил'Джедена . Майев Песнь Теней пыталась остановить его, но Иллидан обрушил стены помещения на неё, вызвав цепную реакцию, которая в итоге разрушила здание целиком. Майев спаслась, а гробница и всё зло, что находилось в ней, было наконец уничтожено. Предметы тёмного титана стали недоступными для тех, кто хотел захватить и использовать их, сам он, кажется, навсегда растворился в истории. Руины гробницы расположены на восточном острове Расколотых Островов, к востоку от Круговорота. В "Легионе" В этом расширении гробница Саргераса играет ключевую роль. В ней оживили тело Иллидана, и активировали портал, через который в Азерот проникли бесчисленные полчища Пылающего Легиона . В игре сама гробница показана огромным сооружением на северном побережье Расколотого Берега в юго-востоку от города Сурамар. Земля вокруг неё заражена порчей, а руины кишат демонами всех возможных видов. Изначально гробницу описывали как часть Сурамара, на самом же деле она стоит отдельно, хоть и очень близко. Разрушенный мост даёт намёк на связь между гробницей и городом. Тем не менее, никаких городских построек вокруг гробницы нет. Локации *Зал Ока Заметки *В "Волнах Тьмы" гробница не отображена на карте, но появляется в ролике как самый обычный склеп. В "Ледяном Троне" это уже сложное строение, сердце которого находится в руинах Сурамара. *Идея гробницы в затонувшем городе могла быть взята из легенды о подводном городе Р'Лайх из мифов о Ктулху, или из легенд об Атлантиде. Изображения ;From Legion File:TombOfSargerasLegion.jpg|The Legion's portal at the Tomb of Sargeras, as seen during a cut-scene. ToS 1.png|ToS Ground Level View ToS 2.png WoWScrnShot_090417_140949.jpg|The Tomb of Sargeras from a better view ;From Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne File:Illidan entering the Tomb.jpg|Tomb of Sargeras File:Daemonreleased.jpg|A daemon released from the tomb by Gul'dan. File:RunesOfGul'dan.jpg|One of the runes detailing Gul'dan's journey into the Tomb of Sargeras. Видео Ссылки *The Tomb of Sargeras (WC2) *The Tomb of Sargeras (WC3) de:Gruft von Sargeras es:Tumba de Sargeras fr:Tombe de Sargeras pl:Tomb of Sargeras